


Legacy

by Hidden_Lion



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Betrayal, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Long lost siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Lion/pseuds/Hidden_Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, 1868. The Frye twins and Henry Green are working to take down the Tempars who oppress the city, until a mission doesn't goes as planned and they find themselves helping three spanish assassins to decipher the Codex Of Aguilar Del Castillo, in order to secure the last Forge of Eden in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hawk

                                                  

Barcelona, 1868

Hawk wakes up feeling lost, after dreaming about his earliest memories; he slowly realizes where he is, so he moves quietly to the place where his cousins are sleeping. 

"Wake up, Phantom" he says, Phantom just rolls over; so Hawk has to bring his cousin out of slumber by kicking him.

"Ouch! ! Stop will you!" says Phantom sounding very irritated, "I would have not done this if you would have woken up, you idiot" replies Hawk.

"Guys quit arguing and hurry up, today Mentor will gives our new mission, and I have to see Diego" says Shadow, " Oh yes, I forgot everything about your date with Diego today, I sincerely apologize" replied Hawk with a glint of mischief on his eye, Shadow only rolled her eyes at her cousin's remark.

After the three assassins had finished getting ready they went on to meet their Mentor, Sergi and his son Diego.

"Well I'm glad to see that the three of my most capable assassins are still alive" Sergi commented with a wide smile, beside him Diego smiled shyly at Shadow.

"You called on us Mentor, may I ask why?" asked Phantom looking a little disinterested, "Your next mission, will not be here in Barcelona or in Spain; but in London" Sergi replied, as the atmosphere became more serious, and then he quickly added "and my son Diego will be going with you."

"London!" The three assassins replied with a mix of excitement and nervousness. 

"Yes, London indeed" replied Sergi as he smiled warmly at the three young assassins. 

"But, why ? Mentor aren't we needed here" asked Shadow, without peeling her eyes off Diego.

"No, it's not that; a good friend of mine, the Ghost of London,  has asked for assistance, to take down the Templars in that city" said Sergi.

" Isn't the Ghost Of London, Arbaaz Mir's eldest son?" asked Hawk

"Yes, and that is confidential information; Hawk have you been snooping around my papers?" asked Sergi.

"Well Mentor, I can't deny that" replied Hawk, with a cheeky smirk on his face."Very well then you will leave for London, today and you will arrive at Whitechapel in two days" said Sergi, in his usual business like tone.

" And Diego is coming with us right Mentor?" asked Shadow, sounding vey excited, "Yes, indeed; and Shadow make sure he doesn't gets killed alright" Sergi implied, an smile forming on his lips.

"Y-yes Mentor" answered Shadow looking down at the ground trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Hawk and Phantom only rolled their eyes at their cousins actions.

Soon the four assassins left to make preparations for their upcoming journey to London.


	2. Welcome to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk, Shadow, Phantom and Diego arrive to London and set themselves to find the Ghost of London, but instead they run into a couple of Blighters, meeting Jacob.

 

The four assassins arrived at the Whitechapel train station early in the morning, and were welcome by the bustling crowds of London.

"Well, this station reminds me of the one in Alcoy" said Hawk, "We should start looking for Mr. Green, instead of wasting our time and drawing attention to ourselves" said Diego, sounding absolutely annoyed, "I agree with Diego" quipped Shadow, "Of course, you would" replied Hawk and Phantom at the same time. 

After walking around for a while, the group of assassins found unexpected trouble.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here; four helpless kids" a Blighter said, with a malicious smile on his face.

" I'll show you who is helpless" said  Hawk with a challenging tone, Diego grabbed his arm, "Hawk, do you have to stir up trouble every time you open your mouth?"implied Diego with a tone of warning on his voice.

"Yeah, do you always have to stir up trouble" a Blighter mocked Diego's warning, Hawk yanked his arm free, and lounged at the Blighter knocking him to the ground.

The rest of the Blighters went for the other assasins and soon an street brawl was begun.

Hawk yanked someone by the arm, bring his knee up to the man's stomach,  the man grunted and Hawk stabbed him, with his hidden blade.Then he went to help Diego ,who had never been much of a fighter, Hawk took his sword cane out, stabbing the man that was on Diego.

"Diego, get out of here!" Hawk yelled as he dodged a bullet, "What about you guys" Diego asked as he tried to block a blow, only to be helped by Shadow. Phantom was knocked down by a Blighter who was even taller than Diego's father.Hawk threw a knife at the man's back and the man dropped with a grunt, leaving only enough time for Phantom to roll out of harm's way.

The young assassins soon found themselves outnumbered one to five, and they had nowhere to run.

"Why do every damn time, you open your mouth you put us in danger Hawk!" said Diego.

"Know what I shouldn't have saved your sorry life" replied Hawk with much annoyance.

Then as the group of Blighters started to close in, and the assassins braced themselves for the fight, from the other side of the street came someone shouting "The Rooks are coming!", and as suddenly as that shout came, gangsters in green uniforms led by a man that wore a tophat made the Blighters run only with the sight of them.

"Lads, are you alright?" asked the man with the tophat.

"Yes, we are much obliged" answered Hawk as he bent down to pick up, his only piece of the Codex.

"Name is Jacob. Jacob Frye and this is my gang; the Rooks" the man stretched his hand out, Hawk shook it.

"What is your name lad?" asked Jacob, "My name is Hawk" replied Hawk, "Really?" asked Jacob doubtfully, "Well it is complicated,  but everyone calls me that." replied Hawk as he bent down to check on Phantom for injuries.

" Those Blighters won't be back for a while, get should get a move on."Jacob implied, "Can't, we are looking for The Ghost of London" replied Hawk while he helped Diego up, "Well then come with me, my sister Evie would gladly help you" Jacob said as he gave Hawk his knife back.

"Thank you, Jacob" Hawk replied.

 

* * *

 

The assassins and the Rooks soon arrived at the Seven Bells, and the young assassins were greeted with somewhat a familiar sight.

"Evie!"shouted Jacob.

A tall woman, with blue eyes and dark hair ; who looked like Jacob, made her way through some drunken Rooks all the way from a table near the end of the pub to where Jacob was standing.

"Yes, dear brother" replied Evie, "Well this youngsters, wish to know where to find the Ghost of London" said Jacob.

"Oh, so what brings you here?" asked Evie, "Well we were sent on a mission to help take down the Templars in this city by our mentor Sergi Del Castillo" replied Phantom. 

Hawk elbowed Phantom on the side for not introducing himself first."Excuse my cousin's manners; we are Hawk, Phantom, Shadow and Diego." said Hawk.

After Hawk and the others introduced themselves properly, a man in white robes walked and stood beside Evie.

"Well, it's being quite a long time since, I've seen assassins this young wander in London" commented the man on white robes.

"And you are?" asked Diego, "Henry Green, at your service" replied Henry.

"Nice to meet you, but we are looking for the Ghost of London" quipped Phantom, Hawk just rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his cousins statement. "You idiot, Mr. Green _is t_ he Ghost of London, he is the man we've been looking for" Hawk explained.

"A well you should have told me sooner" said Phantom, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Anyways who sent you here?" asked Henry, his accent coming through quite clear.

" Sergi Del Castillo, our Mentor sent us here, he thought you would need help but it seems you have it covered "replied Hawk, as he tried to make sense of the other errand their Mentor had charged them with.

"Well I appreciate, that at least one of my friends was willing to help me" replied Henry as he smiled.

"So I suppose you are Diego, Sergi's son right?" asked Henry.

"Yes, sir." replied Diego, "Never been a great fighter like his Dad, but I guess he does have the brains" Hawk quipped, while Diego eyed him warningly.

Henry and the twins couldn't help it, and they laughed at Hawk's comment alongside with Diego's reaction.

"Anyways, what is our first mission, Mentor?" asked Shadow, "Well for now just rest and make sure you are ready for your first mission."Henry replied, as he thought about the next mission in which those lads would be involved.

"Your next mission will be in two days; Hawk and Diego will come with me and Evie to the Kenway mansion" then he quickly added, "Phantom and Shadow will go with Jacob to help him take another Blighter stronghold." 

The rest of the afternoon the young assassins were put up to date on Starrick's doings in the city, the whereabouts of their possible allies and they also helped plan the beat possible way in which the Frye twins and Henry could acquire a mobile hideout. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be able to publish new chapters during the weekdays , so I will try to write as many chapters during weekends. Enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Aguilar's Codex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie, Henry, Diego and Hawk; explore the Kenway mansion, and a unexpected ally appears.

After the two days Henry had suggested the assassins rest and recover from their journey as well as their, most recent injuries. Hawk woke up as soon as he could, he wanted to do something, he didn't care what is was a long as it got him out of the Seven Bells. So he walked downstairs where Evie and Henry were already planning the way they would infiltrate in the Kenway mansion.

" Morning" said Hawk, "Morning", replied Evie and Henry. "So what is the plan for today's misssion" Hawk asked, "Well it is pretty simple, be as stealthy as a shadow, get what we need and get out" said Evie.

"Well that does sound like a pretty simple plan" Hawk replied, as he reached over to get an apple and then he added "Anyways, nobody has told me why are we going there", "We are going there because the Mansion might contain valuable information about the Piece of Eden, we are looking for" said Evie, without taking her eyes off the paper.

"You know, I think we shouldn't take Diego with us" commented Hawk, "Why exactly?" asked Henry, "Well the day we arrived here, some Blighters jumped us, and all he did was hinder the rest of us" then he quickly added "I'm not saying he is not a good assasin, all I'm saying is that he isn't good, when situations get a little complicated and the only way out is fighting".

Henry didn't reply to the Hawk's comment, for he wasn't the best of fighters either.

" So what are your real names?" asked Henry, "Can't tell" Hawk replied then he said, " but I will probably tell you when we have freed London", Henry nodded. 

* * *

 

After Evie and Henry were done planning and the two other assasins were ready they left for the Kenway mansion.

"I suppose, Sergi didn't just send three of his best assasins and his son, to only help us right?" Henry asked, "Well then you are absolutely right then, but I couldn't make sense of it though" Hawk replied, "Well tell me I've always been good with riddles" Henry said with a cheeky smirk, "We are supposes to find a Codex, from the sixteenth century that my antecesor Aguilar Del Catillo wrote." explained Hawk.

"He is not your antecesor Hawk, in all the cases he is my antecesor,  you're not a Del Castillo" replied Diego, " Look, I don't care if my last name is Del Castillo or not,  I was born in a country that used to be an spanish colony, Aguilar had two sons, Hernando Del Castillo was your great grandfather, Antonio Del Castillo was my great grandfather" Hawk replied as calmly as he could.

After the two boys had their argument, the rest of the ride was silent, before they arrived to the Kenway mansion,  the assasins left their carriage beside the park in front of the mansion.

"Well here we are the grand Kenway Mansion, eh" Hawk commented, "He was a pirate during the sixteenth century, he might have met Aguilar at some point in his life, I suppose" Evie said," I guess so" Hawk replied

"There are at least twenty or thirty templars in there, looking for the same thing as us." Henry informed them.

The assassins moved quietly and quickly along the hall taking about any potential threats to their operation, inside there were many treasures, from Edward's time, the assassins soon entered a room with a piano in the center of it.

"I suppose whatever we are looking for is hidden in plain sight" Hawk stated, "Use your Eagle Vision, something tells me we are close" Evie said, as soon as the assassins activated their Eagle Vision, they saw the musical notes in the wall."There you see it right?" asked Henry, "I can't see it, I don't have Eagle Vision" replied Diego. "It seems as if we could play the tune on the piano, wait I've seen it before, it's Lowlands; the crew in the Jackdaw used to sing it." Hawk stated it.

As soon as Evie played the tune in the piano, the floor revealed a secret room, under the one the assasins were standing on.

"I think we should have expected,  this from Kenway always making things dramatic" Evie said.

The group of assassins walked forward as they entered they were able to see the flag of the Jackdaw and more pirate treasures.

"The Black Flag, never thought I would see in my life" Hawk quipped, "Never mind the flag, lets look for the Codex" said Diego coldly. 

"You say you heard music coming from here" asked Lucy Thorne, "Yes, madame"

As soon as they crossed the room's threshold,  both the Templar and Blighter saw the opening on the floor.

"This wasn't here last time" Lucy Thorne exclaimed, "Henry close the entrance" Hawk said, after Henry had managed to close the entrance, Evie reported that she had found what she was looking for, meanwhile Hawk took down the Jackdaw's flag and fold it as best as he could; when he looked over to his right there was an chest with a journal and a short sword, inside it; Hawk took it without thinking twice about it. 

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Henry asked Diego,"No, but I could if I have enough time" he replied, "We haven't got time so lets get out of here" said the Hawk, urgency was clear in his voice.

After the group of assassins had managed to escape the Mansion , they returned to the Seven Bells, Hawk was more than happy to keep the Jackdaw's flag, for the moment; but he was also curious to study further the journal and the short sword he had taken.

"That was a close call" Hawk commented, "Don't even mention it" Evie replied with a smirk, "So how is that piece of paper going to make any real difference" Diego asked Henry, "Well it isn't an ordinary piece of paper you know, it has the story of the British Assaasins, now that will help us find the Piece of Eden."he replied.

While Evie and Henry tried to make sense of where the Piece of Eden,  could possibly be, Hawk went to his room to study the journal and the short sword; the short sword didn't help much to uncover the owner's identity, but the journal's cover had the Assassin Insignia, and under a motto written in spanish: "Cae y vuelve a levantarte  hasta que los Corderos se vuelvan Leones",Hawk recognized the motto but still he wasn't sure, until he opened the journal and Aguilar's name was written there.

Hawk took off running out his room to where Evie amd Henry where studying the manuscript. "Henry!","Evie!"," I found it" Hawk shouted , the two older assassins didn't know what the youngster was talking about, until he explained. 

From the other side of the room, Diego starred coldly in the Hawk's direction, as he thought "this guy is no more than a common assassin he isn't part and will never be part of Aguilar's lineage, I'll see to that."

All the while a someone steeped in the room, "So if have finally been able to catch up with you Ghost of London" Elizabeth said, "Well if this works for any consolation many thought I was dead, Elizabeth", Henry replied as he turmed around and smiled warmly at their unexpected visitor.

Hawk glanced sideways at Evie who seemed a little annoyed,  by the other woman's presence.

"This is an old associate of mine; Elizabeth Dare" Henry implied,"Elizabeth this is Evie Frye, Hawk, Diego Del Castillo and there are some other important friends , I would like you to meet; but they are in a misssion currently".

"Anyways tell me why have you come here Elizabeth" Henry asked her, "Because I heard you and your friends are planning to take down the Templars in this city and I would like to help." she replied.

"Then I can't say no to all the help we can get" Henry said, smirking. 

Soon after Jacob, Phantom and Shadow arrived and introduced themselves to Elizabeth, and the Rooks went to order beer and ale , the assassins went on with their planning, and the Rooks celebrated taking over a Blighter stronghold.

 In the midst of the celebration, Diego silently slipped away, heading to the Lion's Den, with the intention of selling his childhood friend Hawk, to Gareth Lyons the man who had killed Hawk's family thirteen years earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, any positive critism and suggestions are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.s btw the phrase "Cae y vuelve a levantarte  hasta que los Corderos se vuelvan Leones" means: " Fall and rise again ,until the lambs become lions"


	4. Betrayal

 

 

Hawk woke up feeling disoriented and with a throbbing headache, he tried to clutch his head with his hands only to find out he had been chained to the wall, when he tried to move a vaguely familiar voice made him bolt upright.

"Well, when everyone thought that cathching the last descendant of Antonio Del Castillo would be as impossible as lookin for a needle in a hay bale" a man in dark robes said, Hawk had to squint to get a better look, when he saw another figure standing beside the man.

"There you have him, now make sure this one doesn't, works out a way to scape he is quite crafty at that, you know" said the mysterious shadow, but Hawk immediately recognized the voice, Diego he thought "but that is impossible he wouldn't betray or would he?"

But all too soon someone knocked him out cold, only to be woken up with kicks and a bucket of cold water, several hours later.

"Aren't you a pesky one to cath Hawk?" asked the man, since didn't reply, he earned a couple of puches and kicks. "Speak when you are spoken to" said the man sounding quite irritated, "Why, would I want to answer your questions" Hawk replied with a challenging tone, "Because right now your life is on my hands; my stupid, stubborn lad",the man said with a tone of superiority, "Anyways my name is Gareth Lyons, and you will answer my questions honestly; if you want to live" Gareth said, and then he asked, "Where is Aguilar's Codex?", "I will die before I tell you" replied Hawk defiantly.

Knowing that the blows would come Hawk prepred himself for the worst, but he wouldn't be a betrayer like Diego; he wouldn't expose the Brotherhood to any harm.

Phantom was feeling uneasy now, he knew his cousin well; so he knew that something bad must have happened to him; Hawk wasn't the kind of assassin who would dissappear for days and  then come back like nothing had happened. 

"Evie!","Jacob!","Have you guys seen Hawk?" Phantom asked the twins, both of the twins shook their heads and answered in unison "No, we haven't", Jacob then said "Greenie might know were he is", Phantom thanked Jacob quickly and left the pub, to search for Henry.

In another part of the city Hawk had been torture for over 4 hours since he last left, during the celebration in the pub, to look for Diego.

Now his head was starting to clear up, he knew why Diego had betrayed him; Diego was jealous to know that his bloodline was much less important than the one, he possessed, he knew that Pride was Diego's biggest flaw and when Diego had learned ,that a boy with no family and no past was suddenly a better assassin than himself, and that was the reason. But someone's footsteps startled him out of his thoughts. 

"Haven't given up the ghost yet?" asked Gareth,  a cruel smile forming on his thin lips, "I'm not dying anytime soon bastard, not before I kill you" replied Hawk as he coughed up blood, Gareth looked at him with some kind of admiration, "You know you have some serious guts, for an eighteen year older, but you can't always save everyone" Gareth stated, "I'm not trying to save everyone,  I'm only trying to save those who deserve it".

 

Gareth didn't say anything for a while but then he said, "Then why come to London, eh?", Hawk didn't replied, he only closed his eyes and prepared himself for more blows.

* * *

 

It took Phantom almost an hour to reach Henry and another thirty minutes to even be able to talk to him.

"Mr. Green!" Phantom yelled, Henry turned around and smiled in Phantom's direction, "Well, I didn't know that Phantoms could walk in the light" Henry said with a cheeky smirk, but Phantom was in no mood for jokes, "Have you seen Hawk, Mr.Green?" Henry's smile faded," No I haven't seen him, I thought he waa with one of you lads", Henry replied, he was also worried about the lad, they had become friends despite their age difference; "No, he is been gone all night and right now is almost dusk!".

Henry and Phantom, took off as fast as their could, heading for the Seven Bells to tell the others that Hawk was possibly in a lot more of trouble that he could handle, but the only question both of them had was: Where could he possibly be?

Hawk had been beaten, interrogated, nearly drowned, but he had held so far and Gareth was loosing the little or no patience he had left, he needed to report back to Starrick soon an he had made almost no progress. 

"I'm getting tired of your shit, now I dont have the time to be loosing it with you" Gareth said, "Well then just kill me, it would be easier on you, it doesn't matter what you do to me , I will not tell you anything" replied Hawk, almost gasping for breath; he was now realizing that every inch of his body ached, "Tell me, where is the Codex?!" Gareth yelled, "Asked the coward who betrayed me!" Hawk replied with insolence.

Gareth and his men were beating Hawk mercilessly,  Hawk felt himself drifting out of consonciounes; before he blacked out, he saw an assasin fighting Lyons' men and he ultimately saw Gareth limping away, then darkness embraced him.


	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk is rescued form certain death by an unexpected assassin we learn more about what Hawk's life was 15 years before he was taken to Barcelona, Spain.

 

Hawk wakes up shouting, he remembers now, he remembered what had happened fifteen years ago; he remembers the screams, the fire, the blood red crosses, all the things he used to think were only dreams, but now he knows they aren't, he knows they happened; and just now he realizes, that you can't outrun your past because it has its own ways of catching up with you. 

"Leandro, brother are you okay?" asked an assassin, "Who are you?","Why I'm here?"Hawk asks bewildered, " It's okay" replied the man with a soothing voice "it's me Antonio, I'm your brother,don't you remember me?","No, I don't have a family and certainly,  not a brother; my family was killed", the man only shook his head and muttered something under his breath, Hawk couldn't make out what the man was saying.

"Where I'm?" Hawk finally plucked up enough courage to ask, "We are under the city of London, we are on the tunnels", replied the man,"Well that explains why it is soo dark in here" Hawk replied,  the man smiled and then he took of his hood, which revealed a strangely familiar face. "I never thought,  I would find you brother" the man said, Hawk looked utterly confused, the man gave a hearty laugh and then he added, " I guess, I start by telling you my name and we'll go from there","My name is Alejandro Del Castillo".

"Have you found him yet?"Shadow asked the twins, with a pleading tone in her voice, "Not yet lass, but we will; my Rooks will turn London upside down to search for your... brother? cousin?", Shadow roll her eyes,  even though she admired Jacob sometimes his lack of attention annoyed her, "He is mycousin. Phantom is my brother, Jacob" Shadow replied trying hard to keep the annoyance in her voice hidden, just as Jacob was about to answer; Henry, Phantom and Elizabeth came in, much to his annoyance Jacob catched himself smiling at Elizabeth. 

"Have any new leads appeared?" Henry asked Evie, but Shadow was faster to answer "No, nothing did you find anything?", Evie tried to hide her annoyance, Henry had asked her not Shadow, but she just pushed the feeling aside, since this was for the sake of a good lad; Henry only shook his head and he thought "We were out all day and couldn't even find one miserable lead, where could "they" could have possibly taken him", but all the same Henry doubted who "they" were, for in London there were many dangers; Templars, gangs, thieves, cutthroats and even Assassin hunters. 

* * *

"So alright kid, you where only three years old when the Templars came to kill our family, Dad and our uncle held back the Templars for as long as they could; while me and Mom ran as fast as we could, carrying you and the only page of the Codex our family had protected for centuries, when they shot Mom before she died she told to go find the assassins; I ran and ran until we reached the center of the city of Quito, but then they shot me here" Alejandro said while he showed his brother the scar;which was on his right side, just between his third and fourth ribs ," and I couldn't run any longer so I left you wrapped around in blankets in the porch of the church of San Agustín,  and then I ran some more until I blacked out from blood loss; when I came back for you Sergi was there and he told me that Hernando and Aurora, had also made it alive" Hawk then interrupted,"And who are those people?" Sergi smiled and said "Hawk, they are Phantom & Shadow" Hawk couldn't keep the shock out of his face, but he kept quiet an allowed his brother to continue. 

"Sergi offered me to take you and train you as an assassin alongside with Hernando and Aurora, since I wasn't in any position to offer you kids a future, I took the chance and I knew you would be safe, but I missed you, Hernando and Aurora in the long fifteen  years you three were gone, but I had only two purposes that urged me to go on and improve myself, I never thought Sergi would send you here, right in the Lion's Den" Alejandro shook his head.

Hawk asked "What were our parent's names?"," Their names were Leandro Del Castillo  and Esmeralda Ferrer Del Castillo" Alenjandro replied; Hawk didn't say anything but now he vaguely remembered the way they looked but the images were blurry, "You know when I first saw you, I thought you were Dad" Hawk smiled and then he said, "I now this might sound foolish but what did they name me?"," They named you Leandro, just like Dad" Alejandro replied, Hawk now felt something, something he had yearned to feel all his life, the sense of belonging.

The two brothers talked for a long time, about assassin stuff, their parents, their cousins and even about Aguilar's Codex, before he went to sleep Leandro asked his brother," How did you know how to find me?", Alejandro replied " I had a little talk with the coward who gave you away, he won't be putting anybody else in danger now" , Leandro didn't have any energy to ask what his brother meant by that but soon enough exhaustion claimed him and he fell in a deep untroubled sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In, my original ideas Hawk wasn't supposed to remember anything prior about his life in Barcelona until the very end... but you know, when inspiration comes you can't say no. :)


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk(Leandro) and his brother Alejandro, return to the Seven Bells only to find out their fellow Assassins have acquired a train in order to aid the search for Hawk.

 

Alejandro is awake trying to think what should do the best thing to do; he can't expose his brother to anymore danger, since he knows that Gareth and his men, possibly even Starrick would be looking for him, the only thing he can now think of is asking help from his friend the Ghost of London.

"Leandro, brother wake up!" Alenjandro said as he shook his brother, Hawk sat up  sleepily and asked his brother, "Where are we?" Alejandro replied "We are still on the tunnels" and then he added "Can you walk?", Hawk tried standing up but immediately he felt a screaming pain in his left leg, he almost collapsed to the floor in the attempt, "Well that's settled you can't walk" said Alenjandro, Hawk felt annoyed he wasn't used to not to be able to do things, but his condition wasn't helping much.

After much thinking and careful planning Alejandro decided that perhaps, the best idea was to make it look as if his brother was drunk, that way he would somewhat avoid unwanted  attention, then he would ask the Rooks where was the Ghost of London hiding this time.It took almost an hour or so to get out and another hour for the two young assassins to find the Seven Bells, all the while Hawk kept drifting in and out of consonsiunes. When the two brothers areived at the Seven Bells they were received a peculiar character. 

"Well who do we have here?"Clara quipped, sounding more excited than scared, at that moment Alejandro recognized her, "Clara, it is you?" Alenjandro asked just to make sure his suspicions were right, Clara didn't seem to recognize him at first but then she ran and hugged him, "Mr. Green told me you had gone back to Spain to draw the Templars out" Clara said and then she added "Did Mr. Green lied?","No he didn't, I did who back to Spain to take of unfinished business but; I came back to London when I got word my beother was here on a mission" Alenjandro replied, "You never said you had a brother, or is he... Leandro?" Clara asked for her curiosity was never satisfied, "You are right this is my brother Leandro" Alejandro replied and then he added "Do you know where Henry is?",

Clara nooded and handed him a note that was surprisingly directed to him, the note said: " Falcon if you are still in London,  you need to know your brother has gone missing, me and the other assassins have acquired a train to aid us in the search, also your brother found Aguilar's Codex and I'm keeping it somewhere safe, and for God's sake if you find him don't do anything stupid".

Alejandro couldn't help himself he had to grin, this was after all his old friend and this had given him the much needed information, Alejandro asked Clara "Clara could you show me which one is the Train hideout, please?" She replied "Of course".

After the two assassins and the little urchin had made their way to the train station the little urchin asked Alejandro "What happened to Leo?" He replied with a question,"Leo?", Clara rolled her eyes and then explained "Well you told me his name is Leandro, so Leo for short", Alejandro grinned, but then his expression became serious,"Templars tortured him for what he knows about Aguilar's Codex, I found him just in time; but I'm pretty sure he will need at least a couple of weeks to recover from his wounds and trauma" the little girl didn't reply, but she remembered what Alejandro had told her about Aguilar's Codex, and then she knew that Leo had been very lucky to survive.

When the assassins and the little girl entered the main train car they only saw Phantom and Shadow standing there alongside the Ghost of London and the Frye twins, both Phantom and Shadow couldn't keep the shock out of their faces, but Henry only frowned,  he still remembered the last time when Alejandro had run and left him to fend off a team of Assasin hunters,

"Hawk!" Phantom and Shadow cried out at the same time and took Hawk's weight from Alejandro and then set him down in Jacob's couch.

"Ghost, please I need your help Leo is hurt and...." Alejandro said when he was cut short by Henry's stone cold statement. 

"So, you dissapear for three years, take your brother in whatever sucidal mission you are up, he gets hurt because of you, you come here asking for help. And you want to pretend that you didn't leave to die in an ambush three years ago" Henry replied, almost spitting out the last part of the sentence.

Alejandro then replied," I told you I was sorry; but I have a family and wasn't going to them kill me", "Well so do I but I wouldn't have left you to die Falcon" Henry replied coldly, the Phantom said "Could  the two of you settle your differences later, my cousin is badly hurt he needs medical attention now". Alejandro then asked again "Would you help me Ghost?", Henry replied "I will; but keep in mind that I'm not doing this for you but for them".

Henry stromed off to his train car and merely minutes after the discussion, he had left; leaving both of the Frye twins, Shadow and Phantom very confused about this stranger's claims.

 

* * *

That night on the train Phantom and Shadow were pondering about what they have just heard from Mr. Green and from the assassin named Alejandro, but it didn't make sense. 

"I don't think this guy could possibly be related to Hawk, I mean I do see the resemblance but the three of us were orphans or at least that is what Sergi told us" Phantom stated, "I honestly don't know, we could assume that guy is lying, but even Mr. Green called Hawk that guy's "brother", I dont now what it could mean but I'm sure that someone is trying to hide the truth,  but we are going to find out"

When the twins stopped talking Evie walked in to check on Hawk and also to tell Shadow what Henry had found out about Diego's betrayal, and she was more than sure the revelations would break Shadows heart.

"How are you?" Evie asked Phantom and Shadow, "We are fine, are you here to check on Hawk, Evie?" Evie replied "Yes, and Phantom could you leave me and Shadow alone please?" Phantom nooded and walked out of the room , he was tired but after the heated discussion between Mr. Green and Alejandro he didn't wanted to sleep when a total unknown was on the same train as theirs.

While Evie was checking on Hawk for any sings of infection, she kept thinking wheter to tell Shadow or not, but all too soon Shadow broke the silence. 

"There is something you want me to know right, Evie?" Shadow asked but she didn't feel like she really wanted to know whatever Evie was going to tell her, "We found out who did this to Hawk" Evie replied, then Shadow asked Evie" Well who is it?","It's a man named Gareth Lyons, a templar he's currently working for Starick which leads me to believe that they tortured your cousin for what he knows about Aguilar's Codex" Evie replied.

"And my cousin didn't break right? Since he is still alive and was helped escape by that assassin", Evie sighed and gathered courage to tell Shadow about Diego being involved in that mess, "Wel that's not exactly what I was going to tell you..." Evie was interrupted by Shadow asking what this was about, "We also found out who was behind Hawk's disappearance" Evie said, Shadow then asked "Who was it?".

Evie was sure if she told Shadoe her heart would break, but all the same she knew that keeping that away from Shadow would only make her more anxious, then Evie said "Shadow who was behind Hawk's disappearance and possible betrayal was Diego"

 At that moment Evie's answer fell over Shadow like a ton of bricks, Shadow didn't reply but inside she felt like if she was beign torn apart; divided by her feelings towards Diego and her loyalty towards her only family besides Phantom.


	7. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is heartbroken by the revelation of Diego's betrayal and decides to comfront him, Phantom asks Henry if Alejandro's story is true, and Jacob coninues being Jacob.

 

Shadow doesn't knows what to think or who to trust anymore, she thought that Diego was on their side but now she felt really stupid for having feelings towards someone who would betray a friend the way Diego did; at this point nothing made sense to her, so there was only one way to find out: Confronting Diego.

Shadow slips out of the train with relative ease, Evie and Henry are digging up more information on the Piece of Eden they are searching for, Jacob is drinking with his Rooks, Phantom is making sure Alejandro is away from Hawk, so no one notices her leaving. 

"Phantom?" Hawk asked sleepily, "I'm here" Phantom replied and then he asked Hawk "How are you?","I'm fine Phantom" Hawk replied, but then he remembered he must tell Phantom and Shadow about their shared past.

"Phantom, there is something I must tell you is about our past, do you remember anything before living in Barcelona?" Hawk asked, Phantom shook his head but at this moment he was too confused to hear anymore nonsense,  but Hawk went on to tell him everything Alejandro had told him in turn, when he was finished he asked Phantom " Every single thing makes sense now, you see it Phantom?",

"See what exactly; look Hawk that con might as well be lying I don't remember anything like that, I know I should be on your side for this but, I don't trust him; alright there was one chance in a million for him to find you, we searched for you during days and the he comes around and finds you in a couple of hours." Phantom replied as he rubbed his temples and felt a headache kicking in.

"I know it doesn't looks remotely possible but it's true, and no he had nothing to do with my disappearance, that was Diego's doing" Hawk replied and then Phantom said "Look I'm going to ask Mr. Green about this he isn't directly involved, so he has a clearer point of view than ours." 

And with that statement Phantom left Hawk's room, to find out once and for all what the hell was going on. While on the city Shadow was trying to find any leads that would guide her to Diego, her task proving time consuming and tiresome. 

"Evie, do you know where Mr. Green is?" Phantom asked Evie, "He is on the main train car, looking for information about the Piece of Eden" Evie replied and then she asked, "How's Hawk?", "He is fine, just woke up and told me what the Alejandro had told him, and now I don know what to think anymore; did Mr. Green told you anything about his outburst earlier?" Phantom asked her, "Not really, even though I did ask him, but he told me it was nothing I should worry about" Evie replied, Phantom yawned, he bid good night to Evie; then he headed towards the main train car.

"Mr. Green, may I come in?" Phantom asked cautiously,  for he didn't wanted to anger Henry anymore, because he had seen how angry Henry had been by Alejandro's presence and request,  " Of course" Henry replied , Phantom walked in and soon he saw books of many sizes and languages, "So what do you need Phantom?" Henry asked, Phantom could tell he was much calmer than what he had been earlier in the afternoon, "I was meaning to ask you if what Alejandro said about Hawk being his brother is true" Phantom asked feeling uneasy, he was afraid to hear that it was true; Henry only took a deep breath, for he didn't wanted to tell the boy that is was in fact the truth. 

"Yes, it is true Phantom, Alejandro might be a coward but he isn't going to lie about his family" Henry replied, and Phantom felt like he was being crushed,  but he managed to say, "So what Hawk told me it's true after all", Henry only nodded he already knew what Hawk had told Phantom, since he had heard the same tale from Alejandro, years before.

"Okay, I get the fact that Falcon and Hawk might be related,  but where do me and my sister come in the equation, it's that true as well?" Phantom asked Henry, "Yes, that is also true as well" He replied then added,"I was the only one who knew about this and that was the other reason why Sergi sent you here on the first place; in his letter he asked me to tell the three of you about your past, but as it seems Falcon already took care of that."

Phantom now felt light headed, so he sat down on Jacob's couch with his hands on his head, Henry walked towards the window and the he said "I should have told you sooner", Phantom didn't reply, he felt even more angered and confused he had been, then he asked Henry "Why Sergi, hid our past from us" Henry replied " Alejandro has always been reckless and when he was searching for the three of you, he stirred a hornet's nest and Templars almost found out who you lads were, when that happened Sergi made a promise with himself; that no matter how much the three of you asked he would never tell you lads, until you were old enough to know, it took him eighteen years to decide you lads were ready".

Phantom the asked, "Alright, I get that but why you don't want Alejandro anywhere near us?", Henry looked out, but Phantom could see that whatever Alejandro had done in the past had been enough to break Henry's trust, "After I saved him from being murdered by Blighters; we became friends, he told me about you guys and I told him about my family in return; but after Denish had been killed and Ajay had betrayed me; the Templars ambushed us and he ran away like a coward, I barely escaped with my life; and if he left me to die, he would leave anyone else in the same situation. " Henry replied.

Phantom couldn't hide his shock, "So that was the reason, because he left you when you most needed him, and you're afraid he would do the same ith " he thought, Phantom now understood and then he asked Henry "And what was Falcon's reason for leaving you to die?" Henry replied "He said that he couldn't die since he had a family".

* * *

 

Shadow was about to give up on her search for Diego, when she saw a familiar assassin free running the rooftops of Lambeth, she decided to follow it, the assassin seemed to be running away from someone or something; after she had followed the assassin for a while, he dissappeared from view under a tunnel. Shadow called his name.

"Diego!" Shadow cried out, Diego turned around slowly; Shadow started walking towards him, he wanted to run and get away from her as fast as possible, if she had come looking for him that meant they had found out about his betrayal; but instead he only stood there, rooted in place.

"Shadow" was all he managed to say before Shadow puched him on the gut, and he went down on the floor doubling over from the pain, "Why did you betray, my cousin you little pest?" Shadow said, she felt all her anger and desperation washing over, "I'm sorry,  I was blinded by my pride, I never meant to hurt you Shadow" Diego replied, while he tried to stand up, he had felt extremely guilty after he sold his friend to the enemy.

Shadow didn't even know what to say to Diego anymore bjt her anger took over her, all too quickly,  "Being sorry at this point doesn't matter, Hawk is hurt and it's all your fault, I must be really stupid to fall for someone as cold and heartless as you are" Shadow replied as she felt tear prickling the corners of her eyes, then she just turned around and started to run in the other direction, Diego just stood there not knowing what to do, and feeling like kicking himself for what he'd done.

Shadow ran, and ran, until she reached the Lambeth train station, and she boarded the train; as soon she reached her room she started to cry, she cried because, she didn't meant to hurt Diego that way, she didn't wanted to have to choose between her family and him, and just then Evie and Jacob entered her train car.

"Shadow, what happened?" Jacob asked, at first Shadow didn't want the twins to know what had happened but, she told them; either way they would have found out, both of the twins listened attentively and when Shadow had stopped crying and fell asleep, both of the twins left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apolgize for not posting a chapter yesterday, but I had a soccer tournament from 8 AM to 9 PM; so I tried making this chapter as interesting as possible.  
> Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Pride Of Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Hawk had been kidnapped and tortured, a new mystery appears; someone under the codename Lion has been killing Evie's and Jacob's targets and its planning to go after the Shroud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for not updating guys but I've had a lot of stuff to do with no breaks over the past 2 months, like soccer practice, soccer tournaments, EOCs, DJing at parties , etc. So I'll do my best to post chptrs every day in the summer enjoy! - xxBarcelonalion510xx

During the weeks Hawk had been recovering he had found himself bored out of his mind, there was nothing to do but to watch London pass by on the train, since not one soul  let him do anything else or go anywhere. But that was finally over now so he could get back, to do what he had been sent to London for.

Henry knew it was bad news when he found the note near the grave of his best friend Jake Colman, an assassin who had been killed by them, the Pride Of Lions; they were Assassins but worked as mercenaries, and well both of them had the nerve to mess with them, getting Jake killed and putting a price over his head; honest but reckless move as Arbaaz had later told him, after that he had truly become a Ghost.

"They said the Pride Of Lions had been dead in London for over 10 years, I guess they lied for its never been more alive than it is now; Assassins and Templars should watch their backs more closely because one day they can wake up and never see light again. But most of all remember that I'm coming for you Ghost Of London."

And most of all they were now looking for him, and once again he was a danger to the people he worked with, and the people he loved; they wouldn't stop at anything until he was six feet below ground. Worst he had picked a bone with the most volatile Assassin he'd ver met, The Lion.

Hawk entered the planning car for his gear only to find the Twins and Henry on the middle of and argument, that had become pretty much a daily thing between Evie and Jacob; which always brought up their dead Father.

"I say let's go and find them, it's always the best plan after all; Greenie" Jacob said, "You have no idea what the hell they are capable of Jacob" Henry replied as he kept his hand over the note, he hated lying to the twins; especially to Evie but if he told them the truth, they would also end up six feet below.

"Well then what's is your plan, Greenie" Jacob retorted,"Jacob since when your methods have ever helped us with anything, I'm sorry but I agree with Mr. Green" Evie told Jacob, Jacob only shook his head and replied, "Of course you woukd since you fancy the bloke!", Evie replied very angrily, "That is a lie Jacob!!", and then she quickly added "Father would have never approved of your methods!" "Father would disapprove my course of action, you say; he is dead Evie!"

During the twins small dicusion Henry had kept his eyes closed, this was only his doing and he needed to fix it alone, when the twins started to argue about their Father; Henry left the planning room quietly,  Hawk who had been through all the argument also left after taking the note Henry had been hiding as well as his gear.

Hawk knew Henry was hiding something and he found out more than expected when he read the letter, this was much worse than he initially thought, Hawk immediately knew he needed to go after Henry.

* * *

 

"We always watch, we watch and know everything that happens in the city, noone can escape us we are The Lions; and we know exactly when it is payback time for someone, the clock it's ticking for you Jayadeep." The Lion said in a low voice to her teqmmate, as she watched Henry and another young assasin talking, so this was it after all the years that had passed, the chance was finally here.

"Henry!" Hawk shouted from some distance, Henry then turned around to acknowledge who had called him, it was Leandro; the young assassin, made his way quickly from the building he was standing on, to the one Henry was.

"Leandro, what are you doing here" Henry asked, but he knew right away as soon as he saw the note on the young man's hand, "Well would you care to explain who the hell is the Lion" Hawk asked, "I can't look Leandro, I wish I could tell you, Evie and Jacob the truth but I just can't" Henry replied, "Can't or won't" Hawk challenged Henry, Henry didn't reply.

"There is my chance, Jayadeep's life in my hands once again, I had made the mistake of sparing him, but not this time",The Lion thought as she aimed she carabine square on Henry's chest, one shot would be everything the Lion needed, but that kid was making things a whole lot more difficult than it should.

"Leandro if I could I would, believe; but one death is enough, knowing who she is would only put you in the same place I'm at right now." Henry replied,  Hawk then knew what Henry meant; he was a wanted man.

The Lion knew if she breathed or did something too abrupt, the shot would miss its target entirely, and that was something she couldn't afford; the kid was also a pain for Templars and his price was decent enough, but her target was the Ghost and the Ghost only; so she fired, but as soon as she did she knew it would kill the kid.

Henry had merely seconds after he heard the shot rang out, so he pushed Hawk down and took the shot for Hawk, Hawk watched numbly as Henry bled out; and a tall Assassin approached. 

Hawk didn't think twice, he threw himself at the Assassin knocking the air out of the assailant, but soon Hawk was overpower and found out the man who he'd just attacked was his brother Alejandro. 

The Lion couldn't believe her luck, after all that time Jayadeep stil had that human side that didn't allowed him to see the best in everyone and to think everyone was worth saving, even when they didn't deserve it. But one thing was right he had certainly been wrong about her.

Hawk was surprised to see his brother and he knew that his brother hadn't shot Henry, but now they needed to get him to Mrs. Nightingale,  since she could be the only one who could do something about it; also he needed to tell the twins and Elizabeth exactly what had happened, Hawk was damn grateful for Henry saving his life; he might not have been the best of fighters of he knew what loyalty meant, and Hawk was thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys there you have finally some conflict, but dont worry next chapter would be Evie, Jacob and Elizabeth trying to find out why the Lion would try to kill Henry, of you guys have any ideas for next chapter just comment your idea and I'll pick the best one; Now thx dor reading and stay classy you lovely ppl. - xxBarcelonalion510xx


	9. One Plan (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Evie, Jacob, and Elizabeth try to find out why the Lion would have tried to kill Henry, we get to know more about the Lion's and Henry's shared past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here im back lovely ppl, srry for not posting a chapter last week, but I got a pretty bad injury playing soccer, had to stay in the hospital; and I was out most because of the drugs for the pain, and if I was awake at some point I couldn't stay awake long enough to write a new chapter Enjoy!

 

Amristar, 1858

" I dont get the whole point of this, why not just find the Tiger and ask him already" Alisha said, crouched beside her was Henry watching movements on the street below, the Tiger was the agent they needed to find; he wasn't only a wanted rebel by the British Empire, he also was one of the number one information broker the Assassins had in Amristar, the Tiger was always putting his life on the line for the Assassins and people; "We cant expose his identity, after all he is a double agent; the most valuable we have " Henry replied as he spotted the Tiger, who was moving too slowly for his normal self, then he added " there he is, and apparently he is in trouble".

The two Assassins quickly made their way down from their vantage point to where the Tiger was standing; "Jayadeep, Alisha what are you two doing here?" the Tiger asked, neither of them had ever met this notorious rebel and Assassin, but Henry could tell the man was just two years older, and the way he spoke made it clear he was Kashmiri; " Well the Brotherhood sent us, and I think it is about something that must not be discussed in the street, Tiger", at that comment Tiger had to suppress a grin, for this kid was far too much like his father, for his own good.

Soon the Assassins went to Tiger's place, but on the way the main priority was to evade British soldiers, for in the last few weeks there had been an impressive increase of troops in Amristar,  Kashmir and Jammu; which were the principal rebel provinces.

"So what is this very important thing that you were sent to tell me Jayadeep" Tiger asked, "Well the Brotherhood wants to know why recently,  there has been an increase in the troops in here, Kashmir, and Jammu" Henry asked, part of him admired Tiger for what he was trying to do but the rest of him was telling him it was total idiocy trying to weaken the British Empire with guerrilla techniques,

"Well its something I'm planning to do quite soon, I supposed some ratted this to the British" Tiger responded as he checked on a map that was laying over his desk, "Malik whatever you are planning to do, has to be postponed or innocent lives will be lost" Alisha said quite firmly, Henry only looked around nevously;  noone ever called Tiger by his real name, that was only if youre really wanted to piss off the guy.

" Well it is quite amusing you know, the Brotherhood telling me to halt my efforts to save my people, when Arbaaz is called a hero; title  he doesn't deserves for he has never tried to free his people but yet he's called a hero and I'm not even acknowledged for what I do" Tiger replied,  Henry looked at him with a snake cold stare but said nothing.

" Malik the Brotherhood does acknowledges what you are trying to do , but it's not the right moment to create a full scale revolution, which is what you are planning" Alisha said, "Then when, hm?" Tiger asked and then added " I'm sick and tired of this, the Brotherhood doing nothing while out there people are fighting and dying for what they belive, I'm not going to listen to them this time; I'm not going to stand by and watch more people die because the Brotherhood is too scared to act" Tiger replied and the way he said it was final.

After Alisha and Henry had left the Tiger's place, Henry said "You know I really admire Malik fir what he's doing" Alisha laughed and then answered " So when you become Master Assassin, you will follow in his footsteps." Henry rolled his eyes and answered " No,when I become Master Assassin I'll follow in my father's footsteps, but I'll also be my own man."

 

* * *

 

" Didn't work out that way, now did it'' Henry thought; it had been like three or four days since he had almost shaken hands with his maker, he knew that now once again he was being a hazard for the twins as well for Hawk and his family; he had always been a danger to anyone he cared about.

" So what's the plan?" Elizabeth asked Evie "We need to find out why the Lion would try to kill Henry" Evie replied as she cleared some space for a map of the city, Elizabeth shook her head in disapproval, "And particularly since when I'm obliged to help you with personal missions?,  Evie" Elizabeth asked her, getting an annoyed look from Evie, " Well you know Elizabeth, we are friends, and you have known Henry for quite a long time so I supposed the reason is retribution" Evie said to Elizabeth, " Yes, he's helped and saved my sorry life more than once, but I'm not the one that's in love with him, Evie" Elizabeth replied; at that sharp reply, Evie turned her back at her and pretended to look for something in the map;  then Elizabeth said "Evie you know it's true, so if you are really trying to help Jayadeep, stop trying to convince yourself that you don't feel anything for him".

Shortly after Jacob entered the planning room, alongside Alejandro. He had been there when it happened, and he was of course their main suspect; theory that had later been discarded, after Alejandro had told them who was The Lion.

"If we wish to find the Lion, we must look for a young runner, Fadhil, many call him "Ghoul", he's is the Lion's right hand man of course he won't be easy to catch that's why he will use Robert Topping Fighting Ring as cover to find him" Alejandro informed them, his elegant spanish accent shining trough.

" So Jacob will be in the fight and we hope for this Fadhil to appear" Evie said sounding very doubtful, "Don't worry dear sister, we will find out who did this to Greenie and you'll make pay anyway" Jacob said with a cheeky smirk.

" It's not very reliable but it's the best bet we have so far" Elizabeth agreed, " Well then I suppose we should get to work then; also Evie and Jacob plase dont tell my brother about this, beacuse he will want to come along; and trust me I've heard he's been causing havoc for the Templars, and that there is a ridiculous price over his head right now." Both of the twins nooded, but Evie was sure Hawk would be pretty happy trying to figure out more things about Aguilar's Codex, so hopefully he wouldn't notice.

* * *

 

Amristar, 1860

"How could have possibly, exposed the Brotherhood in this way Jayadeep" Arbaaz asked his son; Ethan had been right about him then, his son couldn't kill.

"I never meant to expose the Brotherhood, father I just couldn't bring myself to kill him" Jayadeep answered, " Worst of all how could you endanger your allies' in that way!!" Arbaaz asked, " I tried ro help them!" Jayadeep answered, "I'm very sorry Jayadeep, but if it means to protect the Brotherhood I have to accept the Council's decision to execute you" Arbaaz said to his son, then he walked away.

After that Henry found himself feeling extremely guilty about getting Alisha, Ajay, and Tariq hurt, if he had only killed the target without thinking too much, and now he wouldn't forgive himself if any of them had been killed. Then Alisha entered the cell where he was being held, for his execution; he was glad to see that she was okay, but there was something wrong and he could tell, by the way she was looking at him.

"Alisha, I- I wanted to help the three of you but..."Henry was cut midsentence  by Alisha's reply " My brother, he is dead; Jayadeep", " I'm sorry" Henry replied; Tariq had also been his friend, " Being sorry isn't going to bring him back, if you only had killed your target without over thinking it, he probably wouldn't be dead!!, I'm sorry Jayadeep,  I could have forgiven you for anything, but not for thi, at that moment Henry felt angry and then said "I just couldn't do it, and you are also forgetting Tariq was also my friend!!" 

* * *

 

After hours of carefull planning had gone by, and everyone knew what they were doing the four Assassins had left the train hideout, and gone to Robert's fighting ring.

" So how will we know, how does this Fadhil looks like?" Evie asked Alejandro, "I've dealt with the Lion and Ghoul enough times to know the way they look like; that's how  I found out who was holding my brother prisioner and where to find them." Alejandro replied camly, "But are your certain you will recognize them?" Evie asked him," Miss Frye, when I see someone, even if it is for a short amount of time I'll will remember the way they act and they way they look like" Alejandro replied once more, without disrupting the calmness around him.

As Jacob got ready for his first fight of the night,  Alejandro spotted Fadhil with relative ease, there wasn't anyone who looked nearly as Moroccan as that guy did; so it was true The Lion had kept her eyes in Jacob for a while, with the sole purpose of recruiting him for her small army of Rogues.

"Found the fox" Alejandro said to Evie and Elizabeth, and then he added " He should be marked yellow in your Eagle vision", trying to abduct the bloke in front of this many people surely would cause a scene, so as the plan dictated after three fights , they would go after him; of course he wouldn't let himself he captured, so the Rooks would go beat him up a little if needed.

Alejandro played the plan on his head over and over as the fighters climbed the ring, it seemed as the perfect plan; but years of experienced told him that could only happen if nothing went wrong and all the variables were in the right places, but then someone appeared; someone who would tip the balance of the plan tremendously, The Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys had to break this chapter in two since when I started writting it was simple enoigh, but it turned so freaking large and compliacted; I'll need a part two for all the explanations but u guys get the struggle, also im pretty sure the dates I have for Henry's flashbacks might be off by miles, cuz the wikia never mentioned at what age Henry was banished to London, so I did some Math and Guesstimated the rest, so excuse mua for any chronological mistakes - xxBarcelonalion510xx.


	10. One Plan (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing chapter 9, Jacob, Evie, Elizabeth and Alejandro catch the Ghoul, the twins learn about Henry's banishment and about the true purpose of the Shroud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back ppl, and first things first; I want to give a HUGE THX to SCMC for picking up on my chronological and narrative mistakes, I know I'm a silly sometimes and don't do my math right (Brain cells are non functional, whatsoever :D) but I've fix it, and yes just in case you ppl want to know my soccer related injury has gotten much better.

 

"Damn it!!" Alejandro thought, of all the people who come to the fighting ring, the Lion had to be the one to appear tonight, "Evie, Elizabeth we have a huge problem standing right there" Alejandro said to the two female assassins, who looked on the direction he was pointing at, "That's not good at all" Elizabeth commented, and then Alejandro answered "That's a major understatement".

Evie started to take out here cane sword out of her coat slowly; but Alejandro stopped her before she could do anything else,"Evie if you try anything, we'll be dead meat" He said after he released hold of her wrist, "So what's the plan now?" Evie asked, without taking her eyes off the Lion, "The plan stays exactly the same, but I have a bad feeling; the Lion is here because she wants to recruit Jacob for her ultimate goal" Alejandro said, he knew the Lion well; this would be extremely complicated now, but he liked challenges. 

The three assassins stood, as close to the shadows as possible, while they watched the fight; Alejandro noticed The Ghoul was going to relative easy to catch,  but the Lion would put up a fight, she wasn't going to lose her right hand man, so easily.

The bloke Jacob was fighting was at least three times his size, but he had taken down bigger opponents before, so he smiled; "First fight of the night, Ladies and Gentlemen,! Jacob Frye vs Kai Rogers!" Robert Topping announced. Jacob only smiled and thought how easy this fight would be.

"Fadhil who is the bloke I'm here to recruit?" Alisha asked him, "Jacob Frye" Fadhil answered and pointed to the man with the Rook tattoo, "Well I hope no more Assassins are hiding here as well" she commented, and then quickly returned her attention to the fight.

Kai was slow and that worked perfectly to Jacob's advantage, he quickly dogged two punches haphazardly thrown his way, got around Kai fairly quickly and kicked the bloke between his shoulder blades, successfully pinning him down to the ground with his foot over the bloke's neck.

* * *

 

" I'm done I can't take reading or translation anymore!!" Phantom exclaimed, Hawk only rolled his eyes, it was true his cousin had never been one for books; so it was not a surprise he got along with Jacob so well, "You can leave if you want, Phantom" Hawk answered to Phantom's exclamation.

" I'm just saying, what could Aguilar could have possibly learned of was so dangerous that needed to be protected at all costs" asked Phantom, "A Piece Of Eden" Hawk answered, but as he answered he looked a page he had just skipped,  and tried to make sense of the information written there and then Hawk said " Um, perhaps it wasn't a Piece Of Eden at all"; Phantom quickly stood beside his cousin, and then it hit him it wasn't an artifact after all, that was indeed much bigger; "A Forge" both of the Assassins said in unison.

* * *

 

Jacob had one fight left, and the three Assassins started to slowly move according to plan; Jacob won the fight without much trouble and then made use of his assassin training to dissolve in the crowd, he was in position; Lion noticed something was amiss, she knew they were hunting her, so she proceeded to take her leave alongside an small contingent of her men.

Alejandro smiled "So the plan might work after all, now I just need to keep Evie away from the Lion", he thought; as the Lion was leaving, some Rooks appeared to cut their exit the Lion and her men, looked around only to find the other way blocked by four Assassins.

"I was right then, Assassins stick together like a pack pf wolves", The Lion thought as she took out her kukri out of her belt, then as quickly as an snake attacks she ordered he men to attack the Assassins.

The Rooks charged ahead, and were taking care of most of the Lion's men, the others were being equally matched by the Assassins, soon the Lion's men were overpowered by the Rooks and the Assassins some fled and the rest were either dead or injured, but in the midst of the fighting the Lion had escaped, but had left her right hand man behind.

"Well Fadhil, small world isn't it?" Alejandro asked Fadhil, "You fucking traitor" Fadhil said, as he spat in Alejandro's face, Alejandro returned the favor by punching him on the gut, "Very well then, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Alejandro said amd then he added " It's your choice, Fadhil", "Fine, what do you want" Fadhil answered.

Alejandro smiled as he thought "Fadhil still is the same spineless worm he had always been", "Well tell us why the Lion tried to kill The Ghost" Alejandro asked, and Fadhil only snorted and said " You're here helping them, but you also hate the Ghost, what are the fucking odds" Alejandro then answered " I might have my differences with him, but that isn't the damn point; tell us why".

" You know, The Ghost can try to run from his past, but it will always catch up with him, the reason why the Lion, killed him was revenge; I don't know if he ever told you why he was banished but I will, He failed his to kill his target, the guards were alerted and they were overpowered by the soldiers, that day the Lion's brother died and she swore she would kill him, even if it was the last thing she did" Fadhil explained, Alejandro knew that for fact; he looked at the twins who looked truly astonished by the revelation.

"Well then there is in fact something you might want to know, Jayadeep isn't dead merely injured; but yes your master almost made him shake hands with his Maker" Alejandro said and then he added "Also we want to know why the Lion wants the Shroud"; Fadhil smiled and then answered " I thought you were clever, but I'll tell you anyways; she wants the Shroud to revive her brother".

At that statement, Alejandro laughed; He knew the Shroud could repair injuries, not bring back the dead. "Well I suppose she is living a fool's dream, trust me everything that thing can do is heal injuries not revive a dead man, Aguilar proved that years ago", Alejandro replied, Fadhil stared open mouthed; Jacob then ordered his Rooks to tie him up and to keep him under watch. 

"Shouldn't we go after the Lion, now?" Evie asked, "No, she will come to us; she can't afford to lose anyone else now,  much less her right hand man." Alejandro answered, but all the same he knew things would overcomplicate from that point on, for now they weren't fighting one main enemy but two.

Evie now wasn't sure about trusting Alejandro, sure he's helping them; but why did The Ghoul call him a traitor and why would he mention the differences between Henry and Alejandro, she decided that for the time being, she would play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to all you lovely ppl 4 reading, hope you are having a great summer, again Big thx to SCMC, and yes ppl I know im not beign narratively accurate and also next chapter will see how does this Forge has to do with anything :D


	11. Author note

Im soo very srry to everyone who is actually following this fic, cuz i will bot be able to finish it i didn't like the way it was going, also i just got soo many ideas way too late to try to incorporate in the plot; but nonetheless i want to first thank everyone who commented and gave kudos to my fic, and i might make a rewrite sometime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so if you have any suggestions in how to make it better , and any positive criticism is more than welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
